The present disclosure relates generally to rack mounted computer devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rack mount slide system enabling front, top and rear access to a rack mounted device.
An electronics rack can house a number of electronic devices made by different electronics manufacturers. Consequently, the height, width, and depth of the electronic devices to be housed in the rack preferably conform to specific standards such as the Electronics Industry Association (EIA)rack standard.
Electronics racks conforming to EIA standards have a defined vertical mounting unit increment. The retma (U) unit is one such mounting unit increment. The height of electronic devices conforming to the standard is typically sized in mounting unit increments to allow for the efficient utilization of rack space and the standardization of rack structures.
Computer systems are often mounted in electronics racks. Rack mounted computer systems enable computer devices to be installed vertically, taking up less floor space in a computer operations area. Multiple racks can be installed in a computer operations area to allow for the growth and flexibility of the devices installed. Rack structures are typically columnar with the individual devices attached to side mount slides that are attached to the rack structure. The individual devices typically slide into and out of the rack from only the rear of the rack. In this manner, the individual devices may be accessed for repairs, upgrades, reconfiguring, and connecting the device to other devices as well as other tasks.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system is described for providing top, rear, and front access to a rack mounted device.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer system preferably including a rack structure having a front opening, a rear opening and a pair of slide assemblies. A housing having a pair of rails attached to opposite sides thereof is also preferably included. The rails attached to the housing are preferably coupled with respective slide assemblies in the rack structure. The slide assemblies and the rails are preferably configured to cooperate with each other to allow the housing to be extended from the front opening and the rear opening of the rack structure. The slide assemblies and rails are preferably further operable to lock the housing in a position proximate the rear opening of the rack structure.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure provides a computer system preferably including a rack structure operable to maintain at least one rack mountable device. A rack mountable device having a front panel, a rear panel and a top panel is provided and preferably attached to a pair of slide assemblies coupled to the rack structure. The slide assemblies preferably cooperate to allow the rack mountable device to be extended from a front opening and a rear opening of the rack structure. A bi-directional lock is also provided. The bi-directional lock is preferably attached to at least one slide assembly and is preferably operable to lock the rack mountable device in a first locked position proximate the rear opening of the rack structure and in a second locked position proximate the front opening of the rack structure.
In yet another embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mountable computer preferably including a housing having a top panel, a rear panel and a front panel. A pair of rails are preferably attached to opposite sides of the housing and a pair of slide assemblies are preferably coupled to the respective rails. The pair of slide assemblies are preferably operable to couple the housing to a structure. The pair of slide assemblies cooperate with the rails in a preferred embodiment to allow the housing to be displaced with respect to the structure. A bi-directional lock is preferably included which is operably coupled to at least one slide assembly. The bi-directional lock is preferably operable to lock the housing in a first locked position and a second locked position.
In conventional rack mount systems, it is often preferable to service some hot-swap components, such as fan banks, located inside of a rack mounted device from the front of the rack. To do this, it is desirable for the device to slide fully out of the rack and to be presented in a stable, locked position. In this locked position, the device must still be operable to enable true hot-swap functionality. To be operable, the device must remain fully connected to power and I/O (input/output) cabling.
In another scenario, it may be preferable to service some hot-swap components from the rear of the rack structure. Full access near the rear vertical EIA rails of the rack structure as well as locking in this position are required to enable insertion or extraction of hotswap components, such as a power supply or GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter). For a 1U device, conventional cable management commonly blocks access to all the rear-accessed hot-swap components as the cable management generally fills all of the 1U height of the rack mount envelope. An additional limitation to rear access of a 1U device is the fact that the 1U envelope is generally too small to reach more than approximately an inch therein. Even if cable management is removed, the position of the device is often too far into the rack to be reachable. The present disclosure provides a rack mount solution in a 1U envelope that offers the flexibility to service hot-swap components from the front and the rear of the rack structure while maintaining substantially full device functionality and interconnection at all times.